This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless circuitry.
Electronic devices such as electronic accessories for cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic equipment often include wireless circuitry. For example, earbuds are available that communicate wirelessly with cellular telephones and other equipment.
Challenges can arise in implementing wireless communications circuitry in a compact device such as an earbud. If care is not taken, antennas will not perform effectively. This can make it difficult or impossible to achieve desired levels of wireless communications performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide devices such as earbuds with improved wireless circuitry.